


What Do You Mean By Morals

by free_burma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_burma/pseuds/free_burma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, we can't keep doing this. Eventually we're going to hurt Rose and I don't think I'd be able to deal with that."<br/>"Roxy, everything is going to work out fine. Trust me."<br/>A real short drabble AU in which John and Roxy are lovers of the most intimate kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean By Morals

“John, we can’t keep doing this. Eventually we’re going to hurt Rose and I don’t think I’d be able to deal with that,” said a particular Ms. Lalonde, who happened to be reclining backwards on her bed, with legs crossed and martini in hand. Her voice carried only the slightest bit of concern, because, to be perfectly honest, she enjoyed this night time ritual with John more than she would ever admit.

“Roxy, everything is going to work out fine. Trust me,” replied the chiseled twenty-something year old, who was now stripping down to his knickers. Roxy ran an eye over his sculpted abs, and allowed herself a quick smirk while John jumped into bed. She sat her martini glass down on the nightstand and called out.

“Alright, but if she gets hurt, it’s your funeral. Darling, you can come in now, however, I don’t want to hear any complaining when your father kicks you in his sleep.” Into the room entered Rose, at the peak of her terrible twos, clutching a copy of Wizardy Herbert and looking just about ready for bed.

“Mommy, can you read us your story?” murmured the toddler through consecutive yawns.

“Of course, my little princess, now come and lie down between mommy and daddy,” John and Roxy allowed themselves a shared content glance as their daughter clambered betwixt them. After only the first two pages of her “most favowit book inna whoe wide werld,” Rose was sound asleep. Her father planted a quick kiss on her forehead, before turning to his wonderful wife and pecking her on the lips.

“Good night, little flower,” whispered the pair of lovers in unison as they flicked off their bedside lamps.

“G’night, mummy ‘nd daddy,” murmured back the half-asleep child.


End file.
